


The Legend of You

by Ellensama



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brooding, Dark Fantasy, Dark God Kylo, Deal with a Devil, Dealing with being old, Dealing with old wounds, F/M, Old Lady Rey, Old as dirt, Old cranky gods, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: Seventy year old Rey long ago left Jakku to find her family, but still has no answers. On the anniversary of leaving Jakku her life takes a twist. A ghostly voice, a singer prophet, and a man who vanishes with the daylight all direct Rey to a legend. Tales across the galaxy tell of men who defying fate by searching out a great power. The legends say some few have found it, changing themselves into Gods that rule over the dark area's of space. Not wanting her life and what time she has left to be in vain, Rey takes to the stars to find one of these Gods. If anyone can tell her where her family it has to be a all powerful being. What awaits Rey she can not know, but it's sure not to be what she's expecting.





	The Legend of You

A young man hobbled quickly away from a crashed ship on fire. Gripping at his side, he gasped in pain from his wound and the thinness of the air. The landscape that was spread out before him was composed mostly of rock, barren of any other signs of life other than himself. Flames roared at his back, providing the only source of light for him to see by. Falling to his knees, blood dripped from a deep cut across his face, he let out a long and lonesome cry. It was filled with rage and frustration, so raw and powerful it woke Rey right out of her sleep.

Sweat slipped over her cheeks but she was quick to brush it away. Her mind reeled over the strange dream, at how it felt so real she could swear the scent of smoke was lingering behind. Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, to get a grip on what time it was, Rey let the imagery slip away. A deep and steady ache in her right knee reminded her a new day was about to start, it was all that she needed to sober up completely from sleep. Sitting up with a low groan, Rey pulled her tired body to the edge of her cot. Her hands carefully rubbed and warmed the abused joint, trying to will it back to life. A quick knock banged on her door before a face poked itself in without waiting for a reply.

“You getting up Grandma?” spoke up Prost, a man in his thirties with a thick brown beard.

Rey glared at him, her wrinkled hands clenching harder on her knee. “How many times have I told you, don’t call me _old_.”

Rolling his eyes, Prost drummed his fingers against her cabin door. “I don’t keep count but you need to stop getting so upset about it, you’re old Grandma, get over it.”

Reaching for a cup next to her cot, she threw it at the door but Prost ducked and slipped out before it could strike him. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Rey to run her hands over her face while she sighed deeply with a deep bone tired weariness. Today was the anniversary of the day she left Jakku, the day she stopped waiting and went to find family instead. After so many years of searching she waits still to find an answer, to find hope, or for a reason to give up. Neither have ever come, only endless days of working her aging fingers to the bone.

The rest of ship’s crew wakes slowly as usual, filling the ship’s halls with grumbling bodies and long lazy yawns. Rey walks to the mess hall and is faced with a reminder in each of their faces that she’s the oldest person on the crew. They have stopped bugging her to leave after she’s proven she can still work just as hard as them. Any pain she feels Rey she keeps it closely guarded, not wanting to give anyone a reason to toss her at the next port. If to remind her of that fear, the captain’s voice comes across the speakers, informing the crew they have docked for supplies. Most around her look pleased to be able to get off the ship but Rey silently debates if she should do the same. Spoons rush to make quick work of food but on her own plate she just pushes around one last brown lump. One by one the crew leaves until Prost nudges her shoulder, the only person left besides her.

“Don’t be in such a rush to leave now Grandma,” he chucked.

Rey griped her utensil firmly and had half a mind to throw it at him. “I’m not getting off.”

Holding his empty tray in his hands, he looked actually shocked while he stood up. “And why not?”

“I have work to do,” she said rising as well to her feet with a bit of food still left on her plate.

Prost’s eyes glanced down as he took notice, other than looking a little grim, he didn’t say a word as he left. The two went their separate ways, Prost in the direction of the others and Rey towards the guts of the ship. When it came to docking there was only usually one crew member left behind, one to over watch the loading of supplies and any refueling. Today it was crewman Bafili’s job.

The muted hum of the pumps working was the only sound on the ship, Rey sat down on a crate and stared at the ship’s machinery. “Maybe it’s time to stop,” she muttered quietly.

With trembling fingers Rey wiped at her eyes, the weight of her life of settling down firmly on her shoulders all at once. Her heart began to race, just like when she woke up from the dream. It kept beating faster and faster until it felt hard to breathe. A pathetic little sob escaped from her and echoed off the walls as she felt herself just fall apart. She imagined a black hole had suddenly opened up and she was falling towards it. The spell of falling felt so strong that when a voice broke through to reach her ears she yelled.

Lifting her head up, Rey gazed down the empty hall. “Who’s there?” she called out as she wiped her face clean yet again.

There was no reply at first, but soon a light at the end of the hall flickered as the voice spoke again. “Don’t cry,” it whispered.

Standing too quickly up, Rey’s knee cried out in pain but she refused to give in to it. “ _Who’s there?_ ” she demanded.

“Listen Rey,” it spoke again, so softly she almost didn’t hear it.

Taking a few steps along the gangplank Rey looked around to spot anyone hiding. “I’m listening,” she replied and began to feel foolish for answering it.

The flickering stop and no other words came, just the low hum of the pumps running. “Hello? Are you still there?” she yelled out, but no reply came.

“Hello?” Rey tried again but still no answer.

Finding her seat back on the crate, all of her sorrow came back like it had never left. Her body quivered as a fear like never before gripped her tightly. “What if,” she whispered. “What if I’m losing my mind?”

There were plenty of years still ahead of her but so much more was behind. Stewing in her own dark thoughts, it was hard not to panic at the thought of a slow journey into nothingness. “Is this how it starts?” she said with a tight sob.

“Rey,” whispers the voice next to her ear.

Standing up screaming, Rey’s legs moved as quickly as they could to carry her right out the door. Down the ship’s halls she raced until she found herself standing outside, gasping viously for air while looking up at the ship. Crewmen Bafili glanced up from his supply checklist and watched Rey slowly back away.

“Is everything alright?” he called out to her, taking note of her terrified expression.

Spinning on a heel, Rey looked to Bafili with wild eyes. They stared at one another stunned until she calmed down just enough to find her voice. “Yes, everything’s fine. I’m just, late, for an appointment.”

“Ok, don’t break a hip now,” Bafili joked with a shrug of his shoulders.

The jab didn’t even seem to register to Rey as she turned and hurried off into port and then into the city.

 

* * *

 

Slowly the shadow entered the main chamber and stared upon the figure he was pull from originally. The room as always was encased in darkness, from the large throne the master of the world lifted his head. Looking upon one another, the shadow was the shape of a figure long forgotten but caused a stir of long dead memories with in the old god.

“What do you want?” grumbled the god.

Stopping before the steps to the top platform, the shadow shrugged his shoulders. “It’s been a while, can’t I stop by now and again?”

A beam of light swept through the room as the clouds in the night sky started to break free of their thick cover. One lone moonbeam drifted past the windows until it came to rest upon the shadow, illuminating the man in a cold pale light. The dark god stirred further, leaning forward to get a better look at the piece of him that roamed his world.

“You never do anything without a reason, speak yours and then leave me,” was commanded from the throne.

“I came to ask you a question,” the shadow started to say. “To see for myself how much you’ve, faded.”

Black eyes narrowed before a large hand that ended with a set of claws, swiped at the air. “Speak clearly!” the dark god hissed through a row of sharp teeth. “I have no time for your riddles!”

A sharp laugh rolled out of the shadow, “All you _have_ is time you old man.”

Standing up, for the first time in maybe a hundred years, the old god loomed as the torches flickered to light. Flames filled the master chamber, taking the shadow by surprise as he turned his head around to look. The dark master was now even more in shadow if that was possible. Light was casted upon every surface but him.

“Do _not_ test me you broken thing,” a deep voice boomed, echoing off the old stone in low waves. “I only let you have your way because I simply wish not to extend the effort to wipe you from memory.”

Seemingly not affected by the god’s words, the shadow smiled slowly. “How far you have fallen, can’t you feel that? Can’t you hear the very sound of it? Maybe it’s too late. since you seem set on sitting there until you become stone.”

“ _HEAR WHAT_?” the dark god growled.

“Change, you daft thing. Change.”

 

* * *

 

Busy cities with space port’s especially were not places Rey liked to dwell. When she was younger the life they seemed to breathe would lure her in to come and explore their streets any time she could. Now with an old woman’s body, and an old woman’s pain, she didn’t get far. Each planet they landed at had it’s own style, it’s own taste. Desert worlds she knew well, and despite any differences, they all felt the same. Green planets were her favorite, most had lush quiet places she could get lost in but this world wasn’t that. It did have some green, like the park she was sitting in, but it was obvious the need for cities had over taken most of the habitable green spaces. Instead they had these small plots, made by people, and that had felt to her anything but natural.

Despite having run away from the mysterious disembodied voice, fear still clung to Rey. There was no way in her mind she could have imaged such a thing, and for what that could mean had tears threatening to spill from her. She sat in the small park for hours, not really watching the people come and go through it. At one point a little body tried to run to her with a flower in his hand but their dutiful mother grabbed them by the hand, dragging them from Rey as they whispered into the child’s ear. It was easy enough to imagine what could have been said about her, an old woman crying in a park alone.

Pulling her sleeve down, Rey furiously wiped her eyes clean for the last time and stood up from the bench she was on. The sky was starting to grow dark and there had to be now at least a few hours before her ship would be due to leave. Not wanting to go back yet, she picked a road and walked it until the first sign for a bar stood on the street. It was a small square thing, set down just outside a doorway that lead down to a basement. Following the staircase down, she pushed open a metal door and was met with a room of low murmuring as people drank and talked. At the back of the bar was a stage with people looking almost done setting up to perform. There were still a few seats left open at the main bar counter, Rey took one further to the back.

Looking up from cleaning a glass, the bartender came over and asked her for her order. Rey kept it simple, cheap but strong. The man gave her a once over but poured her a small glass without fuss. Placing it down on the counter he held it still until she dug around in her pockets and placed down enough credits to pay for it. The exchange was made and Rey took her first sip, downing half of the glass in one go.

The lights suddenly dimmed in the bar and came on above the stage with it’s well worn flooring. Through a set of heavy curtains came out a woman with sky blue skin. Flicking her eyes around the room, Rey took noticed at how green they were. A pang of jealousy hit her, causing her to drain her glass and order another round.

Gold dangled from the woman and her grey robes. If it didn’t look like she was about to sing, Rey imagined she could have been a priestess of some kind. Deep horns started to bellow and the woman’s eyes fluttered shut. Turning in her seat Rey watched as the band started to play for her. Dipping down into a crouch the woman started to sing, her voice sweet and haunting. Slowly she rose to her feet, hand reaching up as she spoke in a tongue Rey couldn’t understand, but didn’t make the performance any less beautiful.

Sipping from her drink Rey watched the woman dance, slowly and skillfully before the singer started to rock and sway as the beat sped up to something more hypnotic. Music was something she never gave much thought to only because she had such little access to it. This felt like it was something else, and as she looked around the room, all eyes were on the stage. Rey knew that she was right. The song went on but towards the end the singer looked her way, locking eyes as she rolled and moved her hips. The youth in her movements was heartbreak but it entranced Rey so much that she failed to notice at first the woman had gotten off the stage.

Walking from table to table, the singer looked at each person and then found her way to the bar. She didn’t seem to find what she was looking for, passing one after another until she saw Rey again. Locking eyes, the singer’s voice rolled over Rey in a powerful wave as a blue hand trailed down her face. Resting above her heart, the singer pressed gently, feeling her heartbeat under Rey’s chest. A knowing look passed through her eyes as they lit up to something neon colored. The voice filling the bar wavered for a moment, but soon it was soothing and steady once again. Slipping away, the singer jogged back to the stage as the song took it’s last up lifting section.

A shiver ran down Rey’s spine, unsure what the look she was just shared was about. Instead of letting it get to her, like so much already, she drained her drink and ordered one last one for the road. It was passed to her along with a note. Taking the paper in hand, Rey looked up at the bartender who just motioned with a thumb at the stage. The singer was currently talking to the band and they seemed to be tweaking a few things before their next song.

Opening the folded sheet, inside quickly scribbled was, “Meet me after the show, I have something to tell you.”

Reading it over again Rey stared at the clearly written words and felt a new wave of dread. Her life already held enough mystery, a life time of unanswered questions. Part of her wanted to go, to knock back the glass and hurry out of the bar, but another want stopped her. Rey wanted some answers, to something, to anything. She intended to stay and get some.

When the music finally stopped a man approached Rey. He touched her shoulder lightly to get her attention to which Rey gave him a sharp glare in return. Pulling back his hand, he held both up and spoke to her quietly.

“I’m here to take you in back, she want’s to see you.”

“Who?” questioned Rey.

“Paldamar Marnath,” said the man.

Through a small hallway Rey was lead to the back of the bar. Opening a door before her, the man motioned for her to enter. Inside a small room sat Paldamar with her back to the door. They were shut in together as the man remained outside. Turning around Paldamar smiled slowly at Rey and then waved for her to come closer.

“I’m sure you have questions, like why I had that note given to you,” she said in an equally sweet voice as the one she sang with.

“Yes,” gritted out Rey, still so unsure what was going on.

Patting a cushioned chair next to her, Paldamar waited for her to sit before holding out her hands. She motioned silently for Rey to hand over hers, which she slowly did. The woman’s hands were soft, warm, and looked like she never did a day’s work with them before. Rey looked at her own longingly, staring at the contrast between her worn joints covered in heavy lines and wrinkles and the smooth perfect skin of Paldamar.

“What do you want with an woman like myself?” asked Rey.

Soothing her fingers over Rey’s palms, Paldamar looked over them thoughtfully. “I never expected the one I was waiting for would have had such a hard life.”

Carefully Rey pulled her hands back, curling them into a ball to sit on her lap. Paldamar didn’t fight her but looked sad by her need to withdraw away.

“What do you mean waiting?” huffed Rey. “No one is waiting for me.”

Looking up Rey found herself lost in Paldamar’s green eyes. The color of fresh new things was the tone and it was stunning. “That’s not true. I knew this day would come for a long time and even if my part is small, I’m happy to finally get to play it,” said the singer.

Sitting further back in her chair, Rey took a look around the room, trying to see if anyone was hiding. If she didn’t like what Paldamar was saying soon, she would rather run before this situation became one where they would try to rob her, or worse. If it came down to it she could fight, still knew how to despite how much her knee would ache from it.

“I should introduce myself to you, further than just my name,” spoke up Paldarmar. “You see I have a gift, one of sight beyond seeing. I know how this may appear to you but when I look at you, I see more. There is a thread of sorts coming from you, a very special one. I see many of these threads, all colors and vibrations, but I can not put into words how unique yours is. These threads, they tie people together, do you understand?”

Narrowing her eyes, Rey tried to make sense of what this singer was telling her. With a tiny bit of hope, she asked a question she had been searching for her whole life. “Is it my family, is that who’s on the other end?”

“I can not know but I wanted to ask you, with you here, may I try and see?”

A vicious hope leapt up in Rey, causing her to sit up and lean forward. “ _Can you?!_ ” she almost shouted.

Shocked for a moment, Paldamar began to laugh lightly. “Of course. It’s why I asked you back here. My mother told me stories of these kinds of threads, I’ve been waiting a long time to finally find one. I think you may want to know just as badly as I do. ”

“I doubt that,” scoffed Rey as her mind barely touched upon all the years she had waited. “So what do I do?”

Leaning back in her own seat, Paldamar rested her hands on top of her thighs. “Just remain still, this won’t take long.”

Letting her eyes fall closed, the singer’s face turned peaceful as she drew in slow steady breaths. Rey watched enraptured at what might be happening, at what finally could be revealed to her. Slowly Paldamar’s brown began to furrow before she shook her head back and forth.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered. “I’ve never felt this before.”

“What?” asked Rey.

Opening her eyes Paldamar looked up at the ceiling and then to Rey. “I don’t know how to say this but, it’s in two places.”

Blinking and not understanding, Paldamar looked to go into deep thought, then make up her mind about something. “Yes,” she breathed out. “I can feel it. It stretches to somewhere close, a street near by, and then up. Up to a place I… I can not sense. I’m so sorry.”

Shaking her head, Rey leaned so far forward that her behind almost came off the seat. “Somewhere near? Does that mean? Who is it? _Please_ , tell me!”

Lifting a hand to her face, Paldamar wiped at a thin layer of sweat. “I’m sorry, I can not know. But I can draw you a map. I saw how to get there but who it is, I can’t see. Just blackness, a dark spot, but it’s… it’s not with ill will. Just, dark.”

Looking around the room Rey spotted some paper and a writing pen on a desk. Rushing over to it, she pushes aside the pieces with songs written on them and found a clean empty sheet. Bringing it over to Paldamar Rey placed it into her hands while her own shook with a nervous hopeful joy.

“Please,” Rey begged. “Draw where. I must know, I simply have to _know!_ ”

“Of course,” breathed out the singer. “Sorry, this takes a lot out of me but here. Let me do it while it’s fresh.”

Putting pen to paper, a crude but serviceable map was drawn out. There were landmarks noted and after Paldamar looked it over a few times, she handed it over to Rey. “Here, I do not know who awaits you, or if they will leave, but I can see in your eyes a great longing. I hope this brings you peace. I hope you find your family.”

Taking the sheet Rey stared down at it and quivered. “Thank you,” she whispered.

A pair of soft lips pressed themselves to one of her cheeks. Rey looked up to see Paldamar do the same to her other. “I do not know your name but I wish you luck. I’m sorry your life has been hard, your hands, they tell enough of your story. May you find happiness with the rest of your years remaining.”

Pulling back slowly, a new set of tears clung to Rey’s eyes, but she held them back. “Thank you, again. I have to go now, I have to.”

Patting Rey’s shoulder Paldamar motioned for her to leave. “Please, hurry now and come back and tell me if you can. I’ll be here until morning.”

Moving closer to the door with each step backwards, Rey nodded her head quickly and then grabbed the door handle. “Rey,” she said proudly. “My name is Rey.”

Giving her one last smile, Paldamar watched her dash out the door. She could hear the back door slam, causing the singer to giggle with delight that she was off to find her destiny of sorts. Alone to herself, Paldamar moved to her desk and gazed upon the songs she had been working on. Some were tales passed on from mother to daughter, much like the gift she had. The others were her own, based on people she had helped, like Rey, in the past. Her work in clubs made it easy to find, these people with threads that sang out to her. Lost in her own thoughts, Paldamar didn’t hear the door open until it was being shut. Two men who she didn’t know had their backs against the wall, one holding a blaster pointed at her.

“It took us a long time to find you,” growled one man before looking to the other.

“One who prays to the old gods,” spat out the second man guarding the door.

Putting her own back to the desk, Paldamar slowly tried to slide her hand down, to find her own hidden weapon. The man with the blaster noticed and waved his at her. “Don’t,” he warned.

The other stepped forward, holding out a star chart in hand. “Just mark down where one is and we’ll let you live. We only need one.”

“I can’t do that,” Paldamar said shaking her head. “I… I don’t know. No one does anymore.”

“What about that old woman? Does she?”

“You _leave_ her out _this!_ ” snapped the singer before risking it for her weapon.

A shot rang out before her hand could grip the handle, Paldamar fell to the floor dead.

 

* * *

 

Running as fast as her legs would take her, Rey followed the map. She passed bars, houses, shops, and parks. Slowly the roads grew steeper, making her slow and come to what she would call a crawl. Resting against a wall for a moment, Rey’s lungs desperately took in air as she stared at the paper in her hand.

“ _Please_ be true,” she whispered at it.

Catching her breath just enough to move again, Rey stumbled forward, walking up the last hill that remained in her way. At the top she found another park, it was dark, secluded, but she didn’t care. Following a dirt pathway she passed thick tree’s and plush bushes. It wound through the thicket until opening on a grassy lawn that overlooked the city. There standing at a railing was a tall figure. As if sensing her they turned around, cast in shadow from the lights of the city behind them. Rey could not see their face.

“There you are sweetheart,” a man’s voice spoke softly to her.

Walking slowly forward she was so unsure what to expect. Reaching towards her pants Rey’s hand felt through the fabric at the work knife she always carried. The man seemed to noticed because he started to chuckle.

“You won’t need that, I’m just here to give you a message.”

When she reached the end of the path and stood near the man, Rey could see his features now. He was young, but an adult, grown fully into his long face. Black hair hung down, loose and swaying gently in the wind. His eyes were dark and seemed to look right through her. His attire was all the same black as night color that hugged his tall wide frame. If she was forty years younger she could have easily seen herself interested in this man.

“Who are you?” questioned Rey while she kept her hand at her pocket.

Sighing deeply and looking at her with a great longing, the man looked at her like she was a long lost friend of his he was seeing for the first time in years. There was so much emotion in his face that it scared her how well she could read it.

“Look at you,” he whispered and took a step closer.

Rey took one of her own back and the stranger looked instantly hurt. It was hidden quickly behind a tight thin smile. “Right,” the man said defeated. “I’m not here to hurt you Rey.”

The shock of him knowing her name hit her like a punch, making her frown deeply at the stranger. “How do you know my name?” she snapped.

“That doesn’t matter,” he said softly. “Neither does my name. Time is short for us and I’m sorry if I waste some. You don’t know what it took for me to be here. I wish I could start to tell you, but I can’t risk it. Not when you have so far to go.”

Shaking her head Rey growled. “Make some sense _boy!_ _Where_ is my family? Tell me or I’m leaving and will be done with all this nonsense!”

“Did you just call me _boy_?” the man asked surprised before breaking into a deep laugh. He wiped at his eyes and looked at her with an expression that made Rey’s heart jump.

“Why are you laughing?” shouted Rey. “Compared to an old woman like me, you are!”

The man only laughed harder at her shouting, shaking his head as relief swept over his features. “ _You?_ An old woman? You never call yourself that, you hate it!”

Blood drained from her face as she rushed at the man. Grabbing him by his robes, Rey tried to shake him. “ _Stop that!_ ” she yelled as he stood a good head above her. “How do you know _that_ ? You _can’t_ know that!”

Gentle hands brushed her arms as the man’s laughter died. He did smile down at her and she found him breathtakingly handsome. “How would you feel if I told you a secret?” he spoke warmly. “One I know you’ll never believe but it’s completely true?”

Despite the lightness of the man’s touch, Rey felt trapped by him. “What?” she breathed out as her heart pounded in her chest, full of fear and something more. “What secert?”

Bending down slowly as if not to scare her, the man’s breath came out in a warm wave over her ear. “That I’ve always found you so beautiful when you’re mad.”

Looking up at the man, their eyes met for a moment before Rey shoved him away. “How _dare_ you!” she sneered. “I didn’t come here for some _man_ to tease me, tell me what I want to know now or I’m gone, done with this… this mockery!”

Reaching out for her, Rey took a step back to keep away from him. Slowly he closed his hand and lost most of his merriment. “Very well,” he said sadly. “I was hoping we could, no, you wouldn’t care now, would you?”

Rey shook her head, not understanding what he was talking about. He seemed to realize this and turned to walk back to the railing. Putting out his hand the man patted the empty bar next to him as he looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to move. Slowly Rey walked over and the two stood side by side.

“Today’s the day, even if you don’t understand why, I’m happy I could be here with you on it,” said the man knowingly.

Gripping the metal Rey turned to look at him. “What day?” she lied.

Moving to meet her gaze, his eyes were soft and sympathetic. “The day you left Jakku. It’s a big day for you. It’s why it had to be today, why I’m here now. If I could Rey, I would have gone… No, it couldn’t have been any other day. Even if I wanted it to be.”

“I still don’t know what you are talking about boy,” she sneered.

He let out a light huff and shook his hair, causing his black hair to sweep about his face. “Call me Ben, and I’m definitely not a ‘boy’.”

“Ben,” Rey said trying out the unassuming name.

His eyes seemed to light up with some secret joy at her using it, this was yet another thing about Ben that confused her among a growing list.

“I’m going to give you something Rey, and you must not tell anyone else the contents of it,” Ben spoke in a serious tone for the first time since meeting him. She stared at him, seeing a great weight in his gaze.

“There are people who will come, you have to be quick, and you have to be smart. Just be yourself and everything will be fine,” explained Ben as he dug into his robes. Pulling out a small black note folded in half, he held it carefully between his fingers.

“Go here, no matter what anyone says. It’ll be safe for you and no one else. Just you.”

Handing the note over, Rey took it carefully and flipped it open. Inside was a list of numbers, astronomical coordinates she couldn’t place as to where they might be. Looking back to Ben, he stared at her then looked out over the city. Ahead of them the sky was already becoming a dull grey, the planet’s rotation keeping the days and nights short. An emotion Rey could only label as loss filled Ben’s eyes, and for a moment she wanted to comfort him.

Slipping the paper into her pocket, Rey took a step closer to Ben, reaching out and touching his elbow. He blinked away the tears but one slipped free. Reaching up Rey wiped it away and stroked his cheek, he looked surprised by her action but leaned into her touch nonetheless.

“Who are you?” she whispered to Ben.

A sad smile tugged at his lips before he moved to leaned down, but stopped. Instead he grabbed her wrist and turned her hand, kissing her palm lightly. “I’m someone who would do anything to see you happy,” breathed Ben across her skin.

Curling her fingers Rey touched his smooth skin and felt a spark pass between them. “But I don’t even know you, I’ve even never seen you before.”

“I know,” he whispered. “That doesn’t change how I feel. I have to go now Rey. Please follow your heart and go there. It’ll be hard but I know how tough you are, at any age.”

“I still have so many questions,” Rey begged and reached up to try and hold on to his robes, to keep him with her.

Ben gave her another warm smile and brushed the tip of his nose across her wrist. “You always do. Time will bring you answers, trust in that.”

Tears filled Rey’s eyes without her knowing until they started to flow down her cheeks. “But I,” she said with a broken voice. “I’ve waited so long already.”

Shutting his eyes Ben seemed to push down some great pain. “Rey,” he breathed out in a voice old and tired sounding. “My Rey, I have… I would move time and space just to see you smile. Please, before I go, can I give you something good? Something to keep in your mind when the nights are cold and long. To let you know you are cared for, that you are loved?”

When Ben looked at her again Rey felt it impossible to say no. Her mouth moved on it’s own and like in a sweet day dream she use to have, a young beautiful man kisses her. Kisses her old lips and cups her face like she was young, that she’s beautiful again and sun kissed. Behind her eyelids she can see dawn has broken by the way they glow red. Rey feels like she’s glowing. Ths kiss feels like worth a lifetime of waiting, feels like the filling of a great void in her heart. Opening her mouth she breathes in his breath, in something she could call love, but Rey doesn’t know Ben, and when she opens her eyes he’s gone.

The ghost of hands touching her linger on her skin, mixing with a fresh set of tears as she desperately looks around finding no sign of Ben. It’s impossible for him to flee without her seeing. He had been touching her, and she opened her eyes, then he was gone, like a ghost.

“Ben?” Rey calls out. “ _BEN?_ ”

A chill runs down her spine at the thought he could of been an actual ghost. Digging into her pants pocket her fingers find the paper, pulling it out quickly she gazes down at. The numbers look so unassuming but her heart, her damn heart is pounding with real hope for the first time in decades. The day has been strange but if this is what it takes for her to find what she seeks, she’ll take all the oddities life wants to throw her way. Putting the note safely away Rey turns to look out across the city.

“Maybe I am going crazy,” she utters to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is a mash up of Star Wars and a bunch of other inspired idea's. I'll be making up everything as I go along so don't count on Star Wars logic being kept to. More tags will be added as the story progresses. Thanks for giving this new story by me a chance, I'm hoping to take it to some really interesting places. Please leave a comment if you can with your thoughts, it really does inspire me to keep writing more.


End file.
